1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and more specifically, to a an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program which carry out a process flow constructed by combining plural software components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interfaces of software programs for recent image forming apparatuses have been opened to the public. Therefore, it is possible to enhance functions of the software programs using a software program developed by a party other than manufacturers of the image forming apparatuses. With such an enhancement of function, it becomes possible to associate a user's business system with the image forming apparatus, thereby enhancing a degree of compatibility between the user's business system and the image forming apparatus.
As an example of collaboration between an image forming apparatus and business system, a network delivery system can be mentioned. The network delivery system delivers image data scanned by the image forming device into a predetermined computer. For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a network delivery system which can construct a sequential flow of a delivery process by arbitrarily combining a processing unit or plural processing units. With the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to concisely construct a delivery flow suitable for a business flow of a user by changing the combination of the processing units.
It is possible to open an interface for implementing the processing units to the public, to thereby enable modifying of the processing unit as a plug-in. By implementing each of the plug-ins when necessary, it is possible to enhance a degree of compatibility with the business flow of the user.
When the processing unit is installed with the plug-in, it is also possible to restrict use of the plug-in user by user. One example of the restricted use is to permit only a predetermined user to use a certain plug-in. In this case, an authentication process is necessary when the plug-in is started. Further, even though the restricted use is not provided in the plug-in, authentication may be required in a process carried out during operation of the plug-in. For example, authentication on a communication protocol used for a delivery process may be required during plug-in of carrying out the delivery process. In this case also, an authentication process is necessary when the plug-in is started.
In consideration of enhancement of degree of freedom and eventually enhancement of scalability of a network delivery system, it is preferable that each plug-in has its own authentication information requirements that is determined by itself.
However, there is a problem of a cumbersome procedure for the user to be required to input pieces of authentication information one after another to authentication screens, which are displayed in correspondence with a plug-in carrying out every step of a delivery flow as the steps advance. An extreme example of the problem is that the user cannot leave a place where the delivery flow is instructed in order to input the authentication information until a last step of the delivery flow is completed.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-97586